


Free

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy Valentina, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Juliantina, Love Confessions, Romance, Smart ass Juliana, What we missed, in my world anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: After Valentina confesses her love on tv, Juliana shows up at the studio... The rest is pure feels and fluff....**Couldn't think of a title so I used how they most likely feel**





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my head for a REALLY long time.. I'm surprised I actually got it done the way I wanted it...
> 
> The inspiration for the christmas lights came from a drawing by duckballads on tumblr...
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated :) and you can talk to me at redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr

Juliana took in a deep, calming breath as she made her way down the hallway. 

She had never been in a television studio before, so she assumed the walk was normally this long. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was on her way to find Valentina. To tell her that her message had not gone unheard. And that she was in. 

She was always in. 

A smile pulled at her lips as she heard the chatter of reporters growing louder with each step she took. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she was nervous. She was excited. It was finally happening. She and Valentina could be together and not have to stress about the world falling apart around them. They could love each other freely. 

Juliana felt the air fill her lungs when Valentina turned, twice, toward her. Her smile was instant, and Juliana couldn’t help but smile back at her. It was like a magnet pulled her faster toward the older girl because, before she even realized it, she was standing directly in front of her. Their eyes locked on one another. 

“Is it true what you said on tv?” Juliana asked. It was redundant really. She knew the answer. A part of her just wanted to hear it in person. 

Valentina nodded. She half rolled her eyes with a tiny shrug of her shoulder. “I did forget to say that I cannot imagine my life without you.” 

The wave of relief at her words washed over Juliana. She wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her and show her that she felt the exact same way. Valentina smiled at her as if she knew what she was thinking. Juliana chuckled lightly at the annoyed look that suddenly crossed her features when the reporter spoke again, interrupting their moment. 

“Is this the girl you were talking about on the show? Could you tell us something about your relationship?” 

They exchanged a glance again, laughing as they always did at the thought of slapping a label on what they had. It was love and that’s all that mattered. There was no need to define it. No one needed an explanation. They were the only ones who needed to understand what they shared. 

“The only thing I can say is that this is the most beautiful relationship I’ve had in my entire life.” Valentina confessed, returning her attention to Juliana once again. 

Juliana pressed her teeth into the corner of her lip as she held Valentina’s gaze. She reached for her, lacing their fingers together. Valentina glanced at the reporters one final time then lead Juliana away from the crowd of people. They could hear the questions being shouted and the cameras flashing but none of that mattered. 

Valentina holding her hand in front of the horde of people was all that mattered. 

Juliana couldn’t stop the smile filling her face especially when Valentina tugged her a little closer. The older girl raised their hands together, pressing a kiss to Juliana’s knuckles. Juliana laughed, resting her free hand on Valentina’s shoulder as she leaned into her. Valentina turned, pressing herself into Juliana. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

************************************************************************* 

“Are you okay?” 

Juliana turned to meet Valentina’s eyes, smiling as she watched the blue dance over her features. “Yes.” She replied, softly without a second of hesitation. “I’m happy.” 

Valentina smiled, raising their intertwined hands to her lips. “Me too.” She closed her eyes pressing a small kiss to Juliana’s hand. 

Juliana watched the movement with an adoring smile. She leaned forward to press a kiss to Valentina’s forehead. Valentina released a soft sigh at the contact and snuggled closer to Juliana. It didn’t take long for her attention to focus on the other girls’ lips, feeling a flush on her cheeks when Juliana smiled knowingly. 

“This will be the first time we do this with Alirio in the car.” Juliana teased causing Valentina to chuckle lightly. 

Valentina studied her for a moment then leaned closer, pressing her lips to Juliana’s. She could feel the other girl smile against her lips, and, in return, she found herself doing the same. The broke apart slowly, Valentina ensuring to kiss her one more time just because she could. Juliana rested her free hand against her cheek, brushing her thumb gently against her skin. 

“Feels good.” Valentina noted, earning a soft giggle from Juliana. 

Juliana nodded in agreement. She brushed Valentina’s hair behind her ear. “It does.” 

“Want to do it again?” 

Juliana laughed whole heartedly when Valentina playfully wiggled her eyebrows. She shook her head, sliding her hand into Valentina’s hair as she leaned in closer. Being able to get this close to Valentina with no worries of consequences or interruptions felt amazing. She shuttered at the touch of Valentina’s lips against hers once again. 

Until the sound of Alirio clearing his throat pulled them apart. 

So much for no interruptions. 

“My apologies, Miss.” He blushed, turning away quickly. “We’ve arrived.” 

Valentina furrowed her brow to shake herself from her Juliana haze. “That was fast.” 

“I’ll get the door for you.” He said, exiting the car. 

“Thank you, Alirio.” Valentina responded with a polite smile. She returned her attention to Juliana. Her chest rose and fell as she calmed her own rising nerves. “Okay, so…” She swallowed to combat the sudden dryness in her throat. “My whole family is probably here.” 

Juliana’s eyes widened for a moment. “Everyone?” 

Valentina nodded. “My dad-“ 

“Your dad.” Juliana breathed as she turned away from her and settled back into the seat. Her hand rose and she began to chew lightly on the edge of her finger. 

Valentina smiled, inching impossibly closer. “Juls, cálmese.” She requested, wrapping her hand around her wrist, moving her hand from her mouth. “It’s going to be fine.” 

Juliana met her eyes again. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the soft, supportive blue staring back at her. Her body instantly relaxed and a small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. “You do realize the last time I saw your father, I called him a liar.” 

Valentina ducked her head, chuckling lightly. “That’s when you thought he was your father.” 

Juliana shook her head, looking away from Valentina. Her eyes narrowed as the events leading up to here replayed in her mind. It was like some wild movie. “This is so crazy.” 

“Hey.” Valentina cooed, placing her finger under Juliana’s chin. She turned her head, so she was looking into her eyes once again. “It might be a little crazy but it’s so worth it.” She reached up, brushing her fingers through Juliana’s dark hair. “We’re together.” A bright smile filled her features. “You’re stuck with me.” 

“Damn.” Juliana teased, softly as she leaned in to press a small, chaste kiss to her waiting lips. 

Valentina scraped her nails lightly against Juliana’s neck. A mischievous smile crossed her mouth through the kiss when Juliana shivered lightly at the contact. The door to the SUV opened causing them to slowly break apart. 

“He’s still a bubble buster.” Juliana joked, lightly brushing her thumb against Valentina’s cheek. 

Valentina playfully rolled her eyes. “We will have plenty of alone time soon. I promise.” She took Juliana’s hand. She tilted her head in question. “Ready?” 

Juliana took in a breath then slowly released it. She nodded, smiling when Valentina pressed a kiss to the back of her hand as they exited the vehicle… 

***************************************************** 

The feeling walking through the large front doors of the Carvajal Mansion was definitely different then walking through the studio. Juliana clutched Valentina’s hand as she led her toward the stairs, a path Juliana memorized. Valentina smiled over her shoulder at her, squeezing her hand gently in a silent transfer of support. 

“Valentina, I’m glad your home. I-oh.” 

They stopped at the sound of his voice, turning in sync to face him. Juliana locked eyes with him still shaken by the fact that this was not actually El Chino. Her eyes met his and she wondered how she didn’t see it before. There was a definite softness behind them that Chino never had. Or never showed. 

“Juliana.” He greeted, clasping his hands together as he stepped closer to the girls. He stood before them, his hands resting together in front of himself. “I know this is…strange.” He smirked, releasing a deep chuckle. 

“A little bit.” Juliana responded, fidgeting slightly when Valentina leaned into her neck and laughed lightly. 

His smirk slowly faded. A sincere look filled his face and Juliana found it a little jarring. Chino never looked at her like that. To see it now but know it’s not him. There was no way to describe the tidal wave of emotions she was feeling. She breathed in to relax them. She was grateful for the way Valentina wrapped her hand around her bicep to ground her. To show her that she was beside her and always will be. 

“I hope we will be able to work through this. I am willing to talk with you about anything you still don’t understand.” He glanced at Valentina with a soft smile. “I’ve seen this amazing change in Vale since you came into her life. You make my daughter happy.” He turned back to Juliana, the smile never leaving his face. “And that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

Juliana extended her hand to him. “Thank you, Señor Carvajal.” 

The millionaire threw his head back in laughter and rolled his eyes. Even though he looked like Chino, his personality was all Valentina. “Please. Leon. I beg of you.” He accepted her hand, placing his free hand over their joined ones. “Juliana, if you wouldn’t mind, we need to speak with Valentina for a moment.” 

“Oh, yes, of course.” Juliana turned to Valentina. “I can wait upstairs?” 

“Absolutely.” Valentina glanced at her father. “Would mind giving us a second, dad? I’ll be right there.” 

He nodded, excusing himself as he returned to join the rest of the family. 

Valentina shifted so she was standing face to face with Juliana. She held both of her hands, rocking them from side to side anxiously. “I shouldn’t be long.” 

“Okay.” 

Valentina lightly licked her lip before stepping closer. Her hands raised to gently cup her face as she kissed her lovingly. Juliana rested her hands-on Valentina’s hips tumbling deeply into the feeling of Valentina freely kissing her. She smiled against her lips and sighed. The older girl reluctantly broke the kiss then rested their foreheads together. 

“I can get used to this kissing you whenever I want thing.” 

Juliana closed her eyes with a light chuckle. She brought her hand up to gently wrap around Valentina’s wrist. Her thumb caressed her skin as she lifted her head slightly to brush her nose against Valentina’s. Her smile twitched when Valentina released an amused huff. 

Valentina kissed the tip of her nose and stepped back. “Make yourself comfortable.” She requested, brushing her fingers down Juliana’s arm. She tossed her a loving wink then turned to join her family in the living room. 

Juliana bit her lip shyly as turned on her heels and headed up the stairs toward Valentina’s bedroom. 

The memories flooded Juliana the moment she stepped into the room. She folded her arms against her chest as she glanced around the familiar setting. She stepped toward the bed, reaching down to adjust the pillows so they were resting against the headboard. She settled into place, breathing in the scent of her love’s perfume filling the room. 

She pulled her phone from her pocket and began to scroll through her messages. She typed back quickly to her mother letting her know everything was fine and that she was most likely not coming home tonight. Her teeth pressed into her lip stopping the ridiculous smile she could feel trying to break free. Being with Valentina again, even if it was just laying together, was her ideal way to end this whirlwind of a day. 

Juliana was engrossed in reading a story on Rafaela’s school that she didn’t hear the door creek open. She hadn’t realized Valentina was standing over her until she heard the light sob coming from her girlfriend. Her brow furrowed in concern as Valentina stood above her. Her shoulders shook with each tiny sob that escaped her throat. 

“Val…” Juliana cooed, opening her arms to her. “Baby, come here.” 

Valentina melted into her embrace immediately. Juliana shifted her body so Valentina could lay with her. Her head rested on the younger girl’s chest as she wedged her leg between Juliana’s, locking them together. Juliana held her close, whispering softly for her to relax as she pressed small kisses to her head. 

“What happened?” 

Valentina took in a shaky breath, cuddling impossibly closer to her. “They took Eva.” 

“Who took Eva?” Juliana questioned; her brow knitted tightly in confusion. 

“The police.” Valentina clarified. She released Juliana for just a moment to wipe her eyes then hugged her close again. “She’s gone, Juls.” 

Juliana swallowed at the break in Valentina’s voice. She hated seeing her like this. “I’m sorry, Val.” She whispered, stroking her hair affectionately. 

Valentina closed her eyes when Juliana’s fingers gently scratched against her scalp. She released a content, wobbly sigh. “I just want to move forward from all of this.” 

Juliana pressed her cheek against her head. “We will.” She shifted, nudging Valentina to meet her gaze. Her stomach fluttered when Valentina’s watery blue eyes met hers. An adoring smile graced her lips as she traced her finger down Valentina’s cheek. “Together.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Valentina extended her pinky toward Juliana. She huffed amused by they action then wrapped her pinky around the other girl’s solidifying their promise…. 

***************************************** 

Juliana slowly opened her eyes, blinking to adjust the blurriness clouding her vision. The room was quiet and dark except for an unfamiliar flashing coming from Valentina’s headboard. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the source. A string of Christmas lights was strung along the top of the cushioned headboard blinking along in succession of colors. 

She wasn’t quite sure when she had fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was Valentina hovering over her as she carded her fingers through her long hair. They spoke quietly about their future, everything they wanted to see and do together. Valentina had cuddled in behind her, kissing her neck and tickling her skin as she spoke about how happy they could be together like this. 

Valentina. 

Juliana pushed herself up on her elbows at the realization that her girlfriend was missing. “Val?” She called out, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard the bathroom door open. 

Valentina emerged wearing a loose pair of shorts and a baseball tee. She paused in the middle of putting her hair up and smiled. “Yes?” She questioned, amusement lacing her tone. She continued her journey back to the bed. “Why do you look stressed?” She finished up her hair and placed her knee onto the mattress to make her way back to Juliana. 

“I didn’t know where you went.” Juliana explained, her eyes fixed on her girlfriend as she crawled toward her. 

“I wanted to change.” Valentina grinned, hovering over Juliana causing her to lay back down. She lowered body onto Juliana, so she was lying partially on top of her. “I grabbed something for you too.” She playfully tugged at the belt loop of Juliana’s jeans. “Pretty sure you don’t want to sleep in these all night.” 

“Thank you.” Juliana tugged lightly signaling for Valentina to come closer. The older girl smiled, shifting her weight so she was fully on top of her. Juliana adjusted her legs, fitting them perfectly together. 

Valentina buried her face in Juliana’s neck breathing in her scent. “You still smell amazing.” 

“Well, you know, I shower.” Juliana joked, enjoying the way Valentina’s body shook with laughter against her own. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare up at the lights. “Hey, Val?” 

“Hmm?” Valentina hummed against her neck. 

Juliana did her best to ignore the sudden rush of heat in her skin when Valentina gently kissed her pulse point. She cleared her throat. “What’s with the Christmas lights?” 

Valentina raised her head quickly. There was a huge adorably dorky smile on her face. “Do you like them?” She bit her lip excitedly. “I bought them before I went on the show.” She looked down at Juliana. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

Juliana raised an eyebrow. “With Christmas lights?” 

“Yeah. You know, Christmas is a celebration with presents and happiness.” She shrugged her shoulder. “And since today was a day of happiness… sort of.” She made a non-committal noise before continuing. “I thought it would be a nice addition to our celebration.” She traced her finger along the line of Juliana’s jaw. “And you’re my gift so-“ 

Juliana laughed, interrupting Valentina in mid-sentence. “No, Val.” Her laughter continued. 

“No, Val, what?” Valentina furrowed her brow confused. 

“I’m your gift? That’s seriously the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” She teased, tucking her hair behind her ear. “And you’ve said some stuff, let me tell you.” 

Valentina scoffed in mock offense. “Juliana Valdes, are you calling me cheesy?” 

Juliana scrunched her face. She raised her index finger and thumb showing a small amount of space. “A little bit.” 

“Well…” Valentina breathed, pouting. “I will just take my cheesiness elsewhere than.” She attempted to remove herself from Juliana but was quickly thwarted by the other girl wrapping her legs around her. She clenched her jaw to prevent the smile from breaking free. “No, no. I’m cheesy. You should let me go.” 

“Never.” Juliana laughed, tightening her grip. She looked into Valentina’s eyes sincerely. “Honestly, I love that your cheesy.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Valentina settled back down against her. Her eyes fluttered closed when Juliana moved her fingertips softly against the base of her neck. “What else do you love about me?” She opened her eyes to meet Juliana’s deep chocolate gaze again. 

“Everything.” Juliana murmured, pulling her down for a small kiss. 

Valentina kissed her back then pulled back slowly, pressing one smaller peck to her lips. She settled into Juliana, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Juliana shifted her hold, tugging the back of Valentina’s shift up slightly. She ran her fingertips up and down the newly exposed skin earning a content sigh from Valentina. 

“Val?” 

“Yes?” 

There was a small beat of silence before Juliana spoke again. 

“I love you.” 

Valentina smiled broadly. “And I love you.”


End file.
